


Will You Marry Me?

by darkdropout



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, ohmiyawedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkdropout/pseuds/darkdropout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A thousand unspoken words and Ohno only wants to hear Nino say one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Marry Me?

“I’m serious, you know,” Ohno tells him.

It’s the middle of the night. Too late for this conversation, too early for this conversation. They should be sleeping. Nino shouldn’t be here at all because only two days ago he’d slammed the door behind him and said he wasn’t coming back.

“No you’re not,” Nino mumbles into Ohno’s shoulder, nosing into the warmth there.

Ohno’s skin is always warm to the touch, so warm that sometimes it’s unbearable, the way it radiates its sun-kissed color into everything around it. In the summer when Nino shares a bed with him, it always ends in loud complaints and discarded blankets kicked into a pile on the floor. But in the winter, now, Nino latches on with every available limb, worms frozen toes and cold fingers into the gold shine of Ohno’s body, leeches every bit of heat he can get.

“I am,” Ohno insists, but his tone is gentle, full with edge-of-sleep earnestness and completely without aggression. “I want to.“

Nino feels long fingers threading through his hair, scratching affectionately at his scalp.

“No more talking,” Nino grouses, tilting his head encouragingly into the touch.

“But –“

Nino digs cold toes into Ohno’s thigh in warning. Ohno lets out an unhappy sigh, but doesn’t say any more.

 

“But it’d be – ah! – nice – fuck, Nino! – w-wouldn't it?” Ohno gasps.

Nino, mouth full, hums in annoyance that Ohno is still forming complete, albeit stilted, sentences. He pulls back from his current task with a sticky pop.

“Really?” he says through slick, bruised lips, glaring up at Ohno’s half-lidded face. “You want to talk about this _right now_?”

Ohno just whimpers.

“Because we can,” Nino continues brusquely.

He sits back on his heels, far enough that Ohno’s hands slide off his shoulders and Ohno makes another wounded noise. He reaches out with desperate fingers, tries to pull Nino back. Nino evades him.

“No really, if it’s what you want we can stop right now and have a nice long talk,” Nino insists, but his exasperated teasing is cut short when Ohno takes one large step forward.

“Nevermind,” Ohno breathes, cupping the back of Nino’s head with shaking hands.

Nino’s victorious smirk is lost once his mouth is otherwise occupied.

 

“What if I say no?” Nino asks.

He’s just died midlevel for the third time in an hour, distracted by a nagging unsureness. He thinks about throwing his controller across the room if only to relieve some of the frustration that’s scuttling around his ribcage, but then he’ll have to get up to retrieve it and he just can’t be bothered.

Ohno doesn't look up from his phone and for a moment Nino thinks maybe he hasn’t heard him, immersed in an intense study of tomorrow’s tides. He’s already decided not to repeat himself, annoyed at his own moment of weakness, when Ohno stirs, lifts his head up from the couch arm to peek at Nino over the bend of his knees.

“Then I won’t ask again,” he says, simply.

“Won’t we –“

Nino starts before he can stop himself, but stops himself before he can finish. He stares resolutely, maybe meaningfully, at the glowing letters of “GAME OVER” that fill the screen in front of them.

He wills Ohno to fill in the blank, hopes maybe he won’t.

Ohno follows his gaze.

“Only if you want to,” Ohno says.

He turns back to Nino and Nino can feel him staring, feel him waiting.

Nino hits restart on his game.

 

“Why?”

Ohno looks up from the tub. His hair is wet, pushed away from his face in sopping, thick spikes and it makes him look 25 again. But that was a lifetime ago. Ohno is older now. Nino is older, too. Things change.

Ohno doesn’t even hesitate. “Because I love you.”

Nino steps into the bathroom, bare feet squelching against the wet floor, water soaking into the low cuffs of his sweatpants. He drops down beside the tub, folds his arms against the edge and rests his chin on them.

“Aren’t things fine the way they are?” he asks, a little petulantly.

“Maybe,” Ohno muses.

He trails his hand through the water, stirs it just enough so it sloshes against the porcelain sides, laps against Nino’s sleeves. Nino doesn’t noticed, too busy marveling at the way the water glitters on Ohno’s skin.

Ohno reaches out, touches Nino’s cheek with the tips of his fingers and paints wet trails across his face. Nino wonders what he’s seeing there, what he’s ever seen there.

“Maybe I want more,” Ohno starts to say before Nino crawls right into the tub, fully clothed, and kisses him quiet.

 

“Yes,” Nino says.

He slams the front door behind him, louder than he means to, but still feels satisfied as the sound rings through Ohno’s apartment.

“There,” he says to Ohno when he finds him in the kitchen. Ohno looks undisturbed by the dramatic entrance. Nino slams a few more things around for good measure.

“Are you happy now?” he asks. “I’m saying yes!”

Ohno pouts. “Not when you say it like that.”

There’s anger thick and hot under Nino’s skin, thick and hot around his heart. He slams Ohno up against the wall, kisses him rough and needy with too much teeth. But Ohno doesn’t play along. He touches Nino gentle, kisses him back soft and sweet again and again until Nino stills beneath him, quiet and begrudgingly fragile in Ohno’s arms.

“Not when you say it like that,” Ohno says again and Nino thinks maybe this is where he’s supposed to break down and cry, where anyone else would break down and cry, but he doesn’t.

“I don't know how else to say it,” he whines instead and Ohno kisses him again, aggravatingly tender, until Nino’s whining for an entirely different reason.

“Say it like you mean it,” Ohno tells him and holds him close the entire night.

 

“Yes.”

Ohno blinks into the darkness, unsure of what’s woken him. He props himself up on his elbows, tries to make sense of shadows against shadows against shadows in the room.

It doesn’t take long. He’d know Nino’s shadow anywhere.

“Yes,” Nino says again, a little louder, his voice cracking painfully on the word, crackling in the way his honesty always makes him vulnerable.

Ohno sits up fully, opens his arms.

Nino stumbles into the room, tripping over dirty clothing, fishing magazines and half-empty pain tubes. He strips off his shirt, his jeans, and crawls obediently under the covers when Ohno proffers them, clinging everywhere all at once to Ohno’s warmth. He pushes himself, closer, closer, until he can hear Ohno’s heartbeat, until he can match it against his own.

“Yes,” Nino whispers. “Yes, I’ll marry you.”


End file.
